Cabbie
Cabbie é a relação de pareamento entre Cat Valentine e''' Robbie Shapiro' ('Ca'/t + Ro/'bbie'). Desde o início do show, Robbie e Cat são bons amigos e se dão bem a maior parte do tempo. Robbie já provou diversas vezes que ele pode gostar de Cat como mais que uma amiga, considerando que ele a convidou para o baile em Prom Wrecker , tem diversos cartazes de tamanho real de Cat em Jade Gets Crushed , e sujeriu para que eles se beijassem em Tori and Jade's Play Date . Cat já mostrou algumas pequenas dicas que ela gosta dele também, incluindo um beijo na bochecha em A Christmas Tori e dando a ele seu chiclete mascado em The Breakfast Bunch , mas apesar disso, ela nunca admitiu em voz alta que tem sentimentos por Robbie. Cat também é a garota que é mais legal com Robbie e mostra respeitá-lo, diferente de Jade, Trina e as vezes Tori. É também notado que Robbie frequentimente usa blusas azuis enquanto Cat usa roupas rosas. Isso é um tradicional símbolo de que um garoto e uma garota se gostam. Esse casal tem vários fãs leais. Veja 'Mariana' para o relacionamento na vida real entre Matt Bennett e Ariana Grande ('Ma'/tt + A/'riana'). Momentos Cabbie '''1° Temporada' Pilot ''' *Cat e Robbie dançam juntos nos bastidores enquanto Tori está fazendo sua grande apresentação. *Quando Cat e Robbie são mandados para trazer Tori e André de volta para sala, Rex faz piada de Cat dizendo, "E você queria um par para o baile no ano passado mas não conseguiu, não é?" no qual Cat vira para Robbie, dizendo, "Manda seu fantoche parar de ser mau comigo!" *Robbie grita com Rex quando ele insulta Cat. *Cat e Robbie são usados como exemplo por Tori para explicar o por que da Hollywood Arts não ser uma escola normal, mostrando que ambos Cat e Robbie são vistos do mesmo modo, o que faz deles compatíveis. *Depois de Cat perder no Improviso Alfabético e pegar o doce com o Sikowitz , ela senta feliz ao lado de Robbie. *Robbie sorri quando ela se senta ao seu lado. Stage Fighting Depois de Robbie beijar Trina ele acreditava que Trina estava apaixonado por ele, Cat pergunta se ele ainda estava duvidoso sobre o assunto. Quando ele diz que as meninas não pode fingir aquele tipo de paixão, Cat interrompe ele, beijando-o. Após o beijo Robbie pede para Cat conhecer seus pais, e ela quase engasga com sua cenoura. The Birthweek Song a sub-historia foca-se em Robbie e Cat irem ajudar a avó de robbie com a internet quando Tori esta a pensar em o que dar a Trina, Robbie e Cat estão a descer as escadas quando Rex diz algo disrespeitoso robbie e cat põe rex na mochila de robbie. depois Robbie pergunta quem quer-lhe a ir a casa da avó a ajudar com a internet, Cat diz que vai com ele porque gosta de pessoas velhas A avó de Robbie fala mal de Cat na maior parte deste espisódio, e na primeira vez que ela vê Cat, ela pergunta para Robbie se ela é sua namorada. Quando ele diz que não, ela responde "ainda bem, você arranja coisa melhor". Cat se ofende bastante neste episódio. Durante a aula, quendo Robbie estava prestes a começar sua apresentação, ele diz 'oi' e Cat é a única a dizer 'oi' de volta. He becomes embarrassed when his grandma video chats with him when he was about to start on his presentation called "Vaudeville" in front of the class. Cat awed and laughed at him along with the rest of the class. On their last visit to his grandma's house, she says she doesn't want to go in there to be made fun of. But Robbie insists she come and pulls her inside by the arm. When his grandma makes fun of her again, she turns to leave, but Robbie grabs her wrist and pulls her back. His grandma and Cat continue to fight, so Robbie cuts a wire to disable the internet in his grandma's house saying the company shut it down, and the internet no longer exists. He takes Cat and they both run out of the apartment. Tori the Zombie' Robbie and Cat were moving to the ending number in the musical together. TheSlap.com Hints *quando Robbie diz que ninguém escreve na sua página, Cat escreve. *Cat e Jade a sua cançao sobre estranhos. Cabbie Videos *Cat/Robbie/Trina-You Belong With Me *Victorious*="You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift *Robbie Likes Cat (Victorious)="Hummingbird" by Christofer Drew *Cat/Robbie-Breathe="Breathe" by Michelle Branch *Victorious~Robbie and Cat="Disgusting" by Miranda Cosgrove *Right There Beside Me...(Cat/Robbie)="Meteor Shower" by Owl City *We'll Be A Dream // Cat & Robbie="We'll Be A Dream" by WE The Kings feat. Demi Lovato Cabbie Fanfics The Cabbie Section on Fan-Fiction * [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5898904/1/The_Puppet_Goes_Back_In_Its_Box ''The Puppet Goes Back In Its Box by sockstar] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5969738/1/Comfort Comfort by SimonandJeanetteAreBest] Fotos Cabbie Categoria:Pareamentos Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:2ª Temporada Categoria:3ª Temporada Categoria:4ª temporada